No Choice
by 4evershows
Summary: This is the story between Nate and Serena. How they find their way together again after their breakup. Chuck's shooting had brought them all together again. The four of them. Will end up with C/B and Serenate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl.

Author's note : I don't like how the end of gossip girl this season. I think the four of them should end up together. So I wrote these stories to entertain myself. This is not the same as the spoiler that has been circulating, because I also don't like the spoiler either. This is just my own version. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Summer has arrived. When the weather is getting warmer, not so with Upper East Side resident. Usually we have a lot of interesting news in the summer. But apparently not this time. The Upper East Side is deserted because most of our famous resident were not the city. Our Queen B and her newly single best friend, S enjoy the summer at the romantic city, Paris. C is last seen in Prague and then out of the radar. Even the heartbroken N, the only one who stayed on this summer, suddenly flew to Prague to reunited with the rest of The non judgement breakfast club. What happened in Prague? Our fabulous four can't seem to stay away from each other, definitely not for the summer.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair and Serena flew to Paris a week after the summer begins. They have so much fun in France. At Paris they live at Blair's father home. That day Blair just woke up from her sleep after a whole night full of booze. Serena dragged her to the bar. Serena Van Der Woodsen is all about booze and party, especially during summer. Nate is usually the one who perform this task, but the current situation is too complicated so Blair is the one dragged into this.

Blair walk in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She was still in her pyjamas. She is pouring a cup of coffee when her cellphone rang. Blair look closer to her cellphone, guess who called her. She didn't recognize the number. " This is Blair Waldorf." Blair greeted the caller.

" Good Afternoon, Miss Waldorf. I'm from the Prague Police Department." The caller introduced himself.

Blair put down the cup of coffee and sat on the nearest chair. " Can I help you?" Blair asked.

" We have a mugged victim in here. He was shot. He's American. He was unconscious at this moment but he gave me your number before he lost consciousness." The police explained.

" What shot victim? Are you sure you calling the right person? Because I don't know anybody in Prague."

" His name is Chuck Bass."

Blair immediately sat up. " Chuck Bass?" Blair asked to make sure.

" Yeah, that the name on the ID."

" Oh My God! Is he okay? What happened?" Blair asked. Her hand gripped to the table. Her whole body is trembling.

" Hmm – we're not really sure. The doctor still operate on him. We think you better come here soon." They don't give Blair a definite answer. And she didn't dare to inquire further because she was afraid to learn the answer.

" I will be there as soon as I can." Blair hang up, and just stood still for a while. Her legs were numb. She could hardly stand. So she fell into the chair. " Serena!" She shouted for her best friend.

" What?" Serena came into the room a few second later. Her hair is tie up in a messy bun. Her make up smeared. Definitely her hangover expression. She saw her best friend sat down in the chair, with a white face. " What happened, B?"

" Something happened to Chuck. He was shot."

" What? Is he okay?"

" I don't know, S. They don't tell me. But he had been shot." Blair still shaking. " If something happened to him. I –" Tears began to fall down her cheek.

Serena approached her and hugged her. " Nothing will happen to him. He'll be fine." Serena told Blair, also to herself. " Call Cyrus. Ask for the jet. I will call Nate."

Blair sat up and grabbed her cellphone. Serena is dialed Nate's number. She waited, but Nate didn't answer his phone. Serena knows he wouldn't take her phonecalls. But she keeps calling Nate. And finally, Nate picked up. " What do you want?"

" Don't hang up, Nate!" Serena shouted, before Nate hang up her call again. " This is not about us. Is about Chuck."

" What's wrong with Chuck?"

" I don't know the details. But he was shot in Prague."

" What?"

" Yeah. Blair and I going to fly there now."

" Well, I will meet you there, then."

Nate hang up and talked to the girl that sat next to him, " I gotta go now. You can go."

The girl tidying up her dress that been messed up, and smiled at him. " Call me again when you need me." Then she walked away. Nate sat up and dialed his grandfather number to borrow a jet.

When he arrived at the hospital, he can see Chuck lying on the hospital bed with tube around him. Blair was standing with some people who look like cops. He could see that Blair had been crying. Her face was pale and her body shaking a little. Nate walking toward them.

" Hi."

Blair's face looked a little bit relieved when she saw Nate. She immediately threw her hands on Nate and hugged him tightly. Nate hugged her back.

" Everything will be fine." Nate had whispered to her before pulling away. " Where is Serena?"

" She was meeting the doctors."

Nate turned to the cops. He hands out his hand to shaked their hands. " I am Nate Archibald. Can you tell me what really happen?"

" We still don't know for sure. We think was mugged. But he didn't appear to lose something. His wallet is still on him and it seems not even short a dime."

Nate cast a glance at Blair then turned back to the cops. " He has a ring on him." Although he not seen Blair but he could feel her gaze.

" What kind of ring?"

" A diamond ring. 24 karats. It's custom made. He has the design in his wallet."

" Okay, we'll look into it."

After the police walk away, Nate turned to Blair again. He was prepared to be questioned by Blair.

" What ring?"

" Blair, it's not my place to say it. Chuck should have spoken to you himself."

" I wish he'd say it directly to me. But as you can see, he can't do it now." Blair said, pointing Chuck's bed.

" He'll kill me if he wakes up."

" Just spill it, Archibald."

Nate sighed in defeat. " He plans to propose to you at the empire state building. He had prepared the ring. He's trying to make it right with you."

Blair looks so sad listening to Nate's explanation. Nate trying to support Blair. Nate raised his hand and hugged Blair's shoulder. That's when Serena walked toward them. Nate saw when she saw him, her face looked uncomfortable. She even stop one step before approaching them.

" You've come." Nate just smiled awkwardly. Serena didn't dare to look in Nate's eyes. They stood with the discomfort of one another.

" What the doctor say?" Blair ignore the discomfort between both of them.

" The doctor said the bullet is too close to his heart. If they tried to remove the bullet, they might be tear an artery. They said it was too dangerous. So we'll see the progress."

" So the bullet is still in him?"

Serena nodded. Nate cast a glance at Blair. She looked so pale.

The heart monitor suddenly beeps faster than it should be. Everyone aware of the situations that will occur. Blair started to panic. " What happened?" Serena walked up to Chuck, and observed the heart monitor as Nate ran out the room, called for doctor.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all banned from the room, as the doctors check on Chuck. Blair kept crying. And Serena sat silently beside her, hugging her. Nate just walking back and forth. When the doctor came out, they all ran up to him.

" How is he?" They asked the same thing.

" His body had a reaction to the copper in the bullet. So we must remove the bullet." The doctor tell them the news.

Blair shook her head. " You said that was too dangerous. That his artery will burst."

The doctor nodded. " Yes. This is a dangerous surgery. But there is no other way. We must remove the bullet." The doctor looked at each of them. " This is life threatening surgery. We needs the family to sign some papers."

" He's my brother." Serena said.

" Okay. Please come with me." The doctor walked away, and Serena followed behind him, leaves Blair and Nate.

Blair's leg was numb. She almost fell but Nate managed to catch her. He holds her waist as she leaned her head on his chest. Nate lead her to the nearest chair.

" I never thought that I would lose him. No matter how mad I am, I know he will always be there. But now – " Blair began to sob.

Nate hugged her. " He'll get through this." Nate said, but more to himself than to Blair. He couldn't lie. He also was scared when he thought of his bestfriend is fighting for his life. All of the dramas they had look unimportant right now.

" Don't wait until she lay in the hospital bed, almost dead, to forgive her. You'll be very sorry, Nate." Blair suddenly said that to Nate.

He knew what Blair meant by that. " So you will forgive him if he's got better? Even after what he had done to you?" Nate asked.

" What he had done was awful. But he's Chuck Bass. This is something he would do. I should know."

" So you're okay with that?" Nate asked.

" Of course that's not okay. He sold me for his hotel. And he slept with Jenny Humprey." Blair looked Nate. " But he never meant to hurt me. That is his way of grieving. He loves me. That should be enough for me."

Nate shook his head. " Blair, I don't get you. It's not like you. You're Blair Waldorf. You don't settled. But because of Chuck – "

" I love him." Blair interrupted Nate.. " I told him before. I will stand by him through anything. And I didn't." Blair looked at Nate again. " Chuck and Serena. They different from us, Nate."

" What do you mean by that?"

" We got lucky, Nate. Our families may not be perfect, but it's better than them. Serena's dad left her when she was little. She practically didn't have a father." Blair smiled ironically. " No. She has many fathers because Lily is busy getting married. Not that I'm judgemental. But she has her issues. Even Eric tried to kill himself. Chuck. He never knew his mom. Then Bart. You know how Bart is. How they view the world is different from us."

When Blair says that, Nate realizing it. He never thought about why Serena like that. He was used to accepting her as she is. But it doesn't mean her problems just disappear.

" When he woke up I will not reject him again. We will do this right this time. I won't give up on him again. I know now how it feel almost lost him."

" He will be fine." Nate said to her.

" How do you know?" Blair asked him.

" Because he is Chuck Bass. He does love you. So he would never do that to you. He won't leave you alone. The four of us. We connect. Everything will be okay."

Blair turned to Nate. " Also with you and Serena?"

Nate sighed. " Eventually. The situation is still too complicated right now."

Blair didn't said anything anymore. Nate reached out to Blair's hand. They're just holding hand while waiting on Chuck's fate.

They waited for eight hours until finally the doctor out of surgery. " The operation went well. He was recovering." The doctor just said that. Then they bring Chuck back to his room.

" I will update Eric and my mom about the situation here." Serena walked out the room. Blair and Nate stay in the room. Blair sat on the chair beside Chuck's bed. And Nate sat on the couch. They waited a few minutes, but Serena hadn't come back yet.

" She went a long time. You should look for her." Nate looked at Blair. " You said everything will be fine. It's time to prove it."

" Blair."

" Just look for her." Blair said. Nate sighed and walked out the room.

He continued to walk but he didn't see Serena. He saw a crowd at the end of the hallway. He was curious, so he approached the crowd. The closer the distance, he could see they were trying to carry Serena who fainted. He ran up to her. " Serena!" He's way through the crowd and pulled Serena into his arms.

* * *

When Serena opened her eyes, she realized that she was lying in a hospital bed. She saw Nate standing at the window.

" Nate."

Nate turned around and walked up to her. " How are you feeling?" Nate asked. Serena could see concern in his eyes.

" A little sore. What happened?" Her head feels heavy.

" You fainted. The doctor says you're too tired. They will run some tests. But they're guessing you're not getting enough rest and don't eat properly for several days." Nate gently looked at Serena. The same look he used to looked at her. " What's going on, Serena?"

Serena looked at Nate. She looks like she wants to say something but she take it back. She forced herself to smile. " Nothing. It just summer. A lot of booze. You know me at summer." Serena said. Then she changed the topic. " How is Chuck?"

" I don't know. I haven't returned to his room." Serena knew that meant he stay here to take care of her. She didn't know what to say.

Nate got up. " I will check up on Chuck."

" Nate!" Serena called him again. Nate turned around and looked at her. " I know this probably doesn't matter anymore. But I still want you to know. Nothing happened between me and Dan."

" Is that the truth?" Nate asked. He still doubted her. " You kissed Dan. You can't say that you don't have feeling for him." Nate said, bitterly.

" I'll always have feeling for him." Serena admited it. Serena looked him deep in his eyes. " I have a father, Nate. After all of this time, I finally have a father. I never had a father. And you take him from me." Tears fell down in Serena's face.

He shifted his body, wanted to run up to her and comfort her. But he realized that he couldn't do that anymore. " I'm sorry that I did that, Serena. I know how much you want him, how much you want to keep him. I do. But – " Before Nate finished his explanation, Serena interrupted him.

" That's the right thing to do. I know it is, Nate. But that time I just want you on my side even If I'm wrong. He wants me, Nate. He said that. And I believe him. That's why I'm mad at you. I was devastated, disappointed. You broke my heart."

" Dan was there. Everything is so easy with him. He makes me feel safe. Lean on him when I was hurt, it's easy. I don't have to think about anything else. About you. He's the other guy that I ever loved beside you."

He just stand there, don't have reaction about what Serena was said. " I was sad. And he's there. I just caught up in the moment. It doesn't mean anything. It's a mistake. It should never happen."

Nate sighed, and coldly looked at her. " We'll talked about it later. Get some rest." Then he walked away. Suddenly she just felt like crying. Her tears began to fall on her face as soon as Nate walked out the room. Nate being cold to her because he was hurt, Serena knew that. That's why she felt terrible.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

Nate go back to Chuck's room again. Blair is still sitting next to Chuck's bed. " Where have you been?" Blair asked once she saw Nate. She looked at Nate's back. No Serena. " Where's Serena?"

" She fainted." Nate simply explain it.

" Is she okay?" Blair anxiously asked.

" The doctor will ran some tests. But they guessed because she was too tired."

" Understandable." Nate looked at Blair with puzzled look in his face.

" What you do mean?"

" She said she was fine. She pretend that broke up with you wasn't a big deal. But I know it is. She was having trouble sleeping. She barely eat. And a lot of booze. She misses you."

" She kissed Dan. Maybe she missed Dan." Nate said with a sarcastic tone.

" Do you really believe that? That she chooses Humphrey than you? You think about yourself too low, Archibald."

" I don't know what to believe anymore, Blair. You chose Chuck over me. And Serena always choose other guys over me. Maybe we're didn't meant to be." Nate sighed

" You talk to me, Nate. You can't pretend you don't care about her. You're a good guy. When I'm with you, I never have to feel worried about anything, except Serena. You're not the kind of guy who cheated in a relationship. But when it comes to Serena, you always chose her over me, even I'm still your girlfriend. I'm half naked want to have sex with you for the first time, and you just left me because you hear her name called. So don't say you two aren't meant to be. I told Jenny, you two are mythic. You're Nate and Serena."

" Sometimes she's too much to handle, Blair."

" She's Serena Van Der Woodsen. What do you expect from her? The mess that she made, only you can handle it." Blair got up from her chair and walked toward Nate. " She is Serena, Nate. She's not me, or that Brooklyn girl. Or any other girl you've ever dating. This is Serena we talking about here. You can really let her go?"

Blair's word stuck deeply in his heart. It just hit him. He didn't even realize the tears started down his face. He looked away from Blair and sat on the couch. He covered his face with his hands while tried to calm his heart.

" Chuck gave me his black book before he went to Prague." Nate said.

" I know he never threw it away. That Basstard." Blair sat next to Nate. " But you're Nate Archibald. You don't do this kind of things."

" I can't be Nate Archibald anymore." Blair looked at him with puzzled expression in her face. " Nate Archibald will always love Serena Van Der Woodsen. I don't know how to do the opposite. And I couldn't love her anymore." Hear that make Blair leaned down to Nate, and hugged him. He's her best friend too. She felt sad to see Nate like this. " I can't remember when I didn't love her. I've love her forever. What I should do now?" Nate said, more to himself than to Blair.

Blair pulled away from him, and looked at him. " Chuck told me once before, when you and me still together." Nate knew that she meant was before he and Serena had sex for the first time. " The most important things for him is money, the pleasure that money brings, and you."

That makes Nate smile. " Yeah, he also once told me."

" But he still sneaking around with me behind your back. He was betrayed you, for me." Blair said.

" I get it. He never feel in love before. Girls for him is like booze. He never cared about any of them. Well, except you and Serena. Mostly you, because I've seen him hit on Serena once. So I get it. He did that because he loves you."

" Yeah, he loves me. So is Serena." Blair's word make Nate flinched. " My relationship with Serena is no less than you and Chuck. But she was betrayed me. Because she loves you."

Nate remembered the night at the Shepherd wedding. " She's drunk."

" She was always drunk. And you always the one who take care of her when she was drunk. It never a problem before. She knows the limit. What happened between you two isn't because she was drunk. She loves you."

Nate sighed. " I'm so tired, Blair. She always walked away from me."

" She always came back to you."

" Yeah. From the beginning, I was always waiting in the sidelines, wonder when she will come back to me."

" And you are always waiting for her." Nate looked at Blair. " I don't see you have an options here, Nate. You love her. Give her another chance. Give yourself another chance." Blair got up and returned to Chuck's side, leaving Nate to think about what Blair said.

* * *

When Serena opened her eyes, she saw Nate asleep on the chair next to her. His head in on the Serena's bed. Without realizing it, her hand moves caressing his face, make him awake. " Sorry." Serena said. Her face turned red.

Nate just smiled. " How do you feel now?"

" Better." Serena simply answer.

" I know this is probably not the right time consider what happened. But I want to talk to you about something."

Serena knew what topic Nate want to say. Then she tried to sit up. Nate helped her to sit. She took a deep breath. " Okay. Tell me." Nate sat beside her bed.

Nate laugh quietly when he saw how nervous she is. He caughed nervously too. He looked at Serena deeply with his blue eyes. " I love you, Serena. I always love you. I've loved you since – I don't even remember when. Loving you is like something I have to do. Loving you has become a part of me. I don't know who I am without loving you." Serena just sitting still, absorbing what Nate's say. " Sitting here this past hours, saw you sleeping, I though about a lot of thing."

" What kind of things?".

" Like when you were seven, you were getting appendicitis."

" I remember that. My mom is in Europe. I cried because I was afraid to be alone."

" I begged my Mom to let me stay with you." Nate looked at Serena. " When you were thirteen, you broke your arm." He smiled and raised his hand caressing Serena's hand.

Serena laugh remembering that moment. " You kicked out Blair and Chuck because they kept arguing."

" Yeah. They even disturb me." Nate was also laughing. " Then last year, when you're got into that accident with Tripp. And now too."

" Why do you think about that?" Serena asked.

" I've always been here, Serena. You broke my heart. But I still stay here with you. The more I think about it, I have no other choice. I don't know how to do the opposite. It's always you." Nate grabbed Serena's hand. " So how many times you want to break my heart. It's okay. But promise me that you will come back to me. Because I'll always be here, waiting for you."

Tears falls down to Serena's cheek. " Please don't cry." Nate wiped her tears with his hand. Serena leaned down to Nate and hugged him tightly.

" Are you sure you want me?"

" I want you. I always wanted you, ever since I was little."

" I was a mess. I don't know why I keep mess things up. I obviously know that I love you. But I keep mess things up between us."

" We'll just keep trying. Okay? No matter what, I want to be with you."

They looked each others deeply in eyes. Their faces move closer, looking each other's lips. But Nate pulled away. " I need to tell you something first." Serena looked confused. But she nodded. " Before Chuck went to Prague, he left me his black book."

" What is black book?" Serena asked.

" Call girl's numbers." Nate simply answers.

Serena's eyes widened when she hear Nate's answer. " So you – " Serena really can't say those words.

" I didn't sleep with them if that's what you ask." Nate hurriedly explained before Serena got the wrong idea. " I tried." Nate sadly smiled. " But I can't do it when I think of you. We've already broke up. But I feel like I'm cheating on you. So I didn't do it. But we do a lot. I want to be honest with you."

Serena slip her hands in Nate's waist and tightly hugged him. She felt very guilty for making Nate like this. " Lets just forget it. Clean slate – for the both of us." Nate smiled and hugged her back.

" I love you so much, Van Der Woodsen." Nate said.

" And I love you more, Archibald." Serena said back. And Nate caressed Serena's face and deeply kissed her.

* * *

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

Author's Note : Thanks for the review, guys. really appreciated it.

* * *

After the doctor check on Serena, she and Nate returned to Chuck's room. Blair still sat beside Chuck's bed. Looks like she didn't move from her chair all day.

When she heard the door open, she turned her head to see them.

" How are you feeling?" Blair asked Serena.

" I'm good now." She holding hands with Nate and smiled at her. Blair also noticed that they were holding hands and smiling at each other. It made her smile too.

" How's Chuck doing?" Nate asked when realized that the tube was removed.

" He's stable. The doctor said he'll be fine. But he just lost a lot of blood. So he needs more time to recover. But he's fine." Blair said.

" Thank God." Serena said.

Blair looked at both of them, then Chuck. " This is how is supposed to be."

Serena and Nate both looked at them with a puzzled look. " What?"

" The four of us. It supposed to be like this since the beginning. Me and Chuck. You and Nate. We can party together in Chuck's suite."

" Yes. I suppose that's a good idea. Before I was shipped out to Brown of course." Serena answered.

" Brown?" Blair asked. They never talk about Brown, because of that Blair never thought that Serena still want to go to Brown.

" Yeah. I was deffered a year. And that time is almost up. But we still have enough summer to party in Chuck's suite."

" You have pay the rent, sis." Chuck suddenly opened his eyes and smirked at Serena.

" Hey, you finally up, man. It's boring with the two girls without you. Don't ever leave me alone with them anymore." Nate smirked at Chuck.

" Glad to see that you still the closer candidate for brother-in-law. I hate to be more families with Humphrey." Chuck said when he looked Nate and Serena holding hands.

Nate laughed at him. " How are you feeling, man?"

" Like just shot. I will hunt down that son of bitch who shot me."

" Dorota have a mob polish connection. I can arrange some things." Blair opened her mouth. That's when Chuck realize that she sitting on his side. He just looked at Blair in silence.

Nate and Serena looked at each other. " We're going to leave you two alone then." Serena smiled at Nate and they got out the room, hands in hands, leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

" You're here." Beside that, Chuck don't know what else to say.

" Of course I'm here. Where else I can be? You're shot." Blair said, stated the obvious.

" I suppose it is a good thing. Maybe I should thank them who shot me." Chuck smiled at her.

" Are you out of your mind? You're shot. Maybe that's mess up your head."

" Because I got shot, you were here. Do you worry about me?" Chuck looked at Blair with his gentle look.

Blair frowned. She didn't want to admit it to Chuck, but she did it anyway. " I don't want to play games. Not this time at least. So I'll just say it. I forgive you. But I got a conditions."

" Of course you are." Chuck smirked at her. He knows Blair too well. " Tell me. What would be my punishment?"

" First. No more lies. No more secret between us. You want to sell me for your hotel, we discussed it together."

" I won't sell you again for my hotel."

" You're Chuck Bass. I won't hold my breath. Just no more secret." Blair also knows Chuck too well.

Chuck smiled at her. " Deal."

Blair stared at Chuck. " Second. That bed where you had sex with Jenny Humphrey, you have to throw it out. Burn it, torch it. I don't care. Just get it out of the hotel."

" I will." Chuck promised her.

" One more thing. When we're fighting or broken up, you're not allowed to have sex with another women anymore. Especially Jenny Humphrey." Blair shook her head. " No. you're not allowed to have any relationship with her at all."

Chuck laughed. " She sort of my sister, you realize that, right?"

" And you just had sex with your sister. How gross is that."

" Fine. No relationship. She's out our life." Chuck said again.

" The hell she is. If I ever see her again in New York, I will destroy her."

Chuck just grinned at her. " About Jenny Humphrey. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Blair. I was drunk. And she was there. It just happens. It is a mistake. You're the only one I love."

" I know. Sitting here waiting for you to open your eyes, made me realize many things. I wouldn't think about it too much. I have you. That's enough for me." Chuck raised his hand and hold Blair's. Blair looked at him and smiled.

" What has happened between us, everything is my fault. I realized that. I know I was wrong. And I won't do that again, Blair. I will try to become a better person. I won't hurt you anymore. Nothing is more important for me than you, Blair. Hotel? Not comparable to you. I should know that."

Blair shifted closer to Chuck, and stroked his face. " What has happened, just let it. We're together again now. It is the most important."

Chuck smiled at her. He kissed her softly. Blair kissed him back. They smiled at each other then. And they kissed again.

* * *

**_Big news, Upper East siders! Our fabulous four has come back from Prague. Just spotted. Getting out from his limo, Chuck Bass. His hand is hold our Queen B's hand. Are they back together? Cross your finger! Also Spotted, S and N kissed each other in front of The Empire. Looks like our foursome is back._**

**_You know that you love me,_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_Gossip Girl_**

The doctor finally letting Chuck to got out the hospital after they're convinced that his life not in danger anymore. But the doctor already gave them a warning that Chuck will be need a lot of time to rest. So after they're back in New York, Chuck just stayed at The Empire. Blair doesn't let him to go out yet.

That day Chuck just spending his time in front of the TV when Nate got home from his lacrosse practice, that's what he's said to them at least.

" Hey man. What you're doing?" Nate threw himself onto the couch, next to Chuck.

" What do you think I'm doing? I'm watching soap opera." Chuck said in sarcastic tone. " Blair told my hotel manager not to gave me any documents. So I'm grounded."

Nate smirked at him. " Grounded and watching soap opera, doesn't feel like punishment."

Chuck stared at Nate. " I have to watch Oprah in the middle of the day."

Nate giggled. " You're Chuck Bass. Yeah, that's a punishment." Nate laughed. " What the doctor said?"

Chuck returned his attention to the TV. " I still have to stayed home for one more week to be sure."

" That's too bad, man. My condolences." Nate teased him. " Well, it's better to stay here than dinner with the Humphreys."

Chuck turned to see Nate again. " I will attend that dinner too, Nathaniel. Lily insisted that I have to be there. I sort of the member of the family, you know."

Nate laughed. " That's a good thing, Chuck. At least, we'll have each other." Nate silence then. Chuck noticed something different about him. They knows each other for so long, so not easy to hiding something from each other.

Chuck stared at Nate. " What is it, Nathaniel? You hiding something from me."

Nate sighed and looked at Chuck with his serious look. " Before that Jenny thing happen, you want to propose to Blair. How is that plan coming?"

" I want proposing at the hospital if I have the ring. I already told my best people to find that muggers. I want that ring back." Chuck looked at Nate. " Why you asking that?" Nate take out a little velvet box from his pocket. Chuck smirked. " I take it that for my sis?"

Before Nate can answered Chuck's question, the phone rang. It's Chuck's. Chuck answered the phone. " Yes?"

" Mr. Bass, we found them."

" And the ring?"

" We have it now."

" Good. I want that as soon as possible."

" You will have it by tomorrow. How about the muggers?"

" I don't care. I just want the ring. Do whatever you want."

" Will do, sir." Chuck just hang up.

" Well, you found it. Unbelievable. You can buy another ring, you know." Nate said, commenting.

" This ring is perfect. It's Blair. I custom made it." Chuck looked at Nate with grin. " So you planning to propose to Serena too."

" She will go to Brown in a few weeks. You know Serena. I have to do tie her with something." Nate said.

" Do you have any plan how to propose?" Chuck asked.

Nate grinned at him. " That's why I ask you."

" I already think the most romantic thing. Propose to Blair at the empire state building. And it blew up. I can't think any other ways."

Nate suddenly think of something. " Lets propose together."

" That's romantic, Nathaniel." Chuck sarcastically said.

" Think about it, Chuck. There is no more romantic than that. It's the four of us. We propose together, get engaged together, then get married together. That's perfect."

Chuck thinking about Nate's idea for a while. " You're right. That's perfect." They grinned at each other.

* * *

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

* * *

The girls had just finished their shopping spree then they got back to The Empire. Both of them carrying a few shopping bags.

" You should take that Dolce shoes, S. It's perfect for your red Vera Wang dress." Blair said, as she and Serena walked into the suite.

Serena put their shopping bags on the nearest table. " I don't like the colour, B. Absolutely not my taste."

After they put all the bags on the table, they just realized that there's something different in the suite. The suite is bright because of candle's light. There are hundred of candles were burning in the suite.

" What's this? Are the guys try to burn this hotel?" Blair said.

Serena walked to Nate's bedroom. " Nate!"

Blair also walked to Chuck's bedroom. " Chuck!"

When Blair came into the room, she saw Chuck sitting on the bed. " What are you doing? You realize there is a source of fire outside this room?" Chuck just smirked at her. He stood up and took a plate that on the bedside table. He walked up to Blair. So Blair can see the plate. There is Blair's favorite cake, tiramisu on the plate. And 'will you marry me' words that wrote in fla sauce.

Blair realized what Chuck wanted to do. " No, you didn't." Then, Chuck down on one knee. " Oh, you're nuts."

" Shut up and listen, Waldorf." Blair just stood still.

" This is what I want to say at the empire state building. Blair, I've done terrible things to you. And I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you. Even if take the rest of my life. I will make you happy, Blair. I never wanted anyone beside you." Chuck put the plate on the floor and took out a velvet box from his pocket. " So – Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

Blair smiled. " I'll marry you – later. But I'll marry you." Chuck grinned, got up and slide the ring in Blair's finger. Chuck kissed her hard. And she kissed him back.

" Now Nate and Serena's turn." Blair look at Chuck with puzzled face. " Nate is also proposing."

" Let's have a peek." Blair pulled Chuck's hand out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Nate's room. " Nate!" Serena stepped into the room and saw the velvet box sitting on the bed. And she had an idea what it is. " Oh my God." Nate appears from behind her. She turned to him. He stood handsomely in candle's light, looked at her. " Is it what I think it is?" Nate walked to her and take the velvet box. He turned around stared at her and down in one knee. " You're not do this, Nate."

Serena getting ready to walk out of the room, but the door was locked. " I know you. I already prepare, Serena."

Serena turned around and looked down to Nate. " This is crazy, Nate. We're nineteen. I barely nineteen. We're not ready to marriage yet."

" I'm not asking you to marry me right away. This is just a commitment between you and me. I want to commit with you."

" Nate – "

" At least, listen what I want to say?" Serena nodded, and stood still. " Since I was little, I've decided that you're my bride. So even when I was little, I didn't want to play groom with Blair. Because I just wanted to be your groom. We're still too young to get married now. I'm not asking you to marry me. Not now, at least. I just want to commit to you. People dating to know each other. We don't need that. We know each other, a little too well if I may add. So we don't really have another steps left. I'm not afraid, because I never doubted of you. I wanted you. I always wanted you."

Serena smiled. Serena also knelt down, and put her hand in his neck. " That was the sweetest thing you ever say to me, Nate Archibald."

Nate slipped his hand in Serena's waist. " I want you to wear this ring. Then I could tell the whole world that you're mine."

Serena leaned on him and softly kissed his lips. " I'm yours. I'm always yours." Nate smiled, pulled away his hand and slide the ring in Serena's finger. " That mean we're engaged now?"

" Absolutely. If a guy approaching you in Brown. You can say to him that you're have a fiancé."

" A really handsome fiancé." Serena kissed Nate. " Well, you do the same. You can tell the girls that watching your lacrosse game , that you have a fiancée."

" A gorgeous fiancée." Serena giggles. Nate kissed her.

* * *

Today Serena and Blair come to the brunch with the Humphreys. They ride along the elevator.

" So, Anne already approved your engagement with Nate?" Blair asked Serena.

Serena nodded. " Yeah, she is happy for us."

Blair smiled at her. " I know she will. She always like you more than me, even when I were dated Nate at the time."

" Understandable. Everybody likes me more than you." Serena smirked at Blair. Blair rolled her eyes. " Except Chuck. And me. I love you, B." Serena kissed Blair cheek.

" Gross, S." Blair smiled and wipe the lipstick in her cheek. " So how you're going to tell Lily?"

Serena shrugged. " I just tell her. After what happened, this family could use some good news."

The elevator opened in the Humphreys suite. They immediately spotted Georgina Sparks, bringing a tray of cookies.

" Georgina! What are you doing – in my house." Serena tried to asked Georgina. But her words swallowed again in her mouth because they saw Georgina's pregnant stomach.

" Hi girls. Nice to see you two again. I'm Dan plus one, I mean plus two." Georgina grinned at them.

" You're so pregnant." Blair said, without noticed what she said.

" Thanks for noticing, Blair." Georgina said.

Serena stared at Georgina. " Is it – Dan's?" Serena asked her, reluctantly.

Georgina smiles widened. " Yeah, isn't that obvious?"

" Well, that's a good news I supposed. Your child will be pure evil, but slow like Humphrey. That's not the apocalypse." Blair said.

" Yes, that's a perfect combination, right? We're so excited." Georgina rubbed her stomach.

Dan walked to them. " Stop telling people that's mine." Dan looking both Serena and Blair. " That's not mine."

Serena and Blair looking back to Geogina. " You're ruining the fun, Dan." They just silently stared at Georgina. " Oh fine. It's not Dan's. It's some russian's."

Blair stared at Georgina. " This is a little nuts, even for you, Sparks."

Georgina sighed. " I tried talk to Chuck, and you, Blair. But the hell couples ignored me. So I looked for Dan. I'm so screwed, guys."

" What happened?" Serena asked.

" When you tricked me to went to Russia with that doorman." Georgina said to Blair. " I met a guy there. We have one night stand. A few weeks later, I'm pregnant. I don't even remembered what he looks like. I ran to London so my parents can't find me. I don't know what to say to them. I need help."

They all looking at Blair. " Why you all looking at me?"

" This is sort of your territory." Serena said.

Blair rolled her eyes. " How this is be my territory? I never dealt with something like this before."

" We'll talk about that later. Our parents came down. I told them she was married." Dan said quickly, because he spotted Lily and Rufus walked down the stairs.

" Serena!" Lily immediately approached Serena.

" Mom!" They hugged each other.

" Where is Chuck?" Lily looked at Blair. " And Nate?" Lily looked at Serena.

" They'll be here soon." Serena answered.

Dan looked at Serena. " So you're got back together with Nate, huh?" Dan asked her, curiously.

" Yeah – sort of." They all looked at Serena. " We're engaged."

At that time, Nate and Chuck just arrived at the Humphreys suite. They all immediately put all they attention to Nate.

" I told you to take the highway." Nate whispered in Chuck's ear.

Chuck smirked at him. " Come on, Nathaniel. You soon to be my brother in-law. This is our family." Chuck walked up toward them.

Lily looked at Serena again. " You two just got back together. Are you sure?"

This time Nate walked approached Lily. " Mrs. Van – Mrs. Humphrey, I know we're too young. We didn't plan to get marry soon. We just wanted to commit with each other. It just sort of our promise to each other."

" And mom, I'm sure. He's Nate. And I'm happy." Serena added.

" I'm happy for you two, then. We're should celebrate." Lily approached Nate. " I always wanted you to be my son in-law." Lily kissed Nate's cheek. " And you the only one that can handle Serena."

" Mom!" She smiled at Nate. " But it's true."

Lily turned to Chuck. " Charles. Nice to have you here. How are you feeling?"

Chuck smiled at her. " Really good. Blair is took a good care of me."

" You two also got back together? That's a good news." Lily said.

" We're also engaged." Chuck announced.

" Wow. More reason to celebrate." Lily throw her arms around Chuck, carefully not to touched his wound. " I will get some champagne from the kitchen. Rufus, a little help here." Lily and Rufus walked out to the kitchen, leaving the young fellows alone.

* * *

to be continued...

PS : Thanks for the review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : I don't own Gossip Girl

This is the short chapter to wrapped up this story.

* * *

Lily opened the champagne to celebrate the latest news from her son and daughter. She never was happy like this. Everything is so perfect with her life right now. She has happily married life with Rufus. Serena is happy with Nate now. And even Chuck is happy with Blair. Everybody is happy.

Rufus looked at her from behind. He could feel the happiness from her wife. And strangely, that make him a little mad. "You looked happy."

Lily turned around and looked at Rufus. "Of course I am. My daughter and my son got engaged. That is good news."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Serena and Nate just got back together." Rufus said.

"If that is what they want, I am happy for them." Lily said.

"You said you always wanted Nate as your son in law. They just got back together and actually they are only been dating for a few months. Don't you think that is unreasonable?" Rufus said again.

Lily put down the glass that she holding and she looked at her husband. "He was three years old when he took care of Serena for the first time. Serena played on the ground and she fell. Her knee is bleeding. Nate took out his shirt and covered her injury. And it wasn't even that bad. It was just a scratch. But that is Nate. He's been taking care of my Serena since they were three years old. So I'm not unreasonable. I always wanted him to be the one that taking care of Serena."

"I know that they have a long history together. They knew each other since they were little. But people change, Lily. They're probably won't work out. They had broken up before." Rufus said.

"Yes, they will." Lily smiled at him. Rufus really don't understand why Lily had that much faith in Serena and Nate. "You can't really see if a couple will ended up together or not. But you can when you see Serena and Nate. They're just finding their way to each other back then."

Rufus scoffed. "I can't share the same enthusiastic like you have. All I can see is two young people that have a short temper."

Strangely, Lily smiled. "I know that not everybody can think like I am. But when you know Serena, you will understand."

"I know Serena." Rufus said.

"No. You know now Serena. You don't know the whole Serena. You don't know how she likes back then." Lily said.

"Dan told me once. I know." Rufus said firmly.

"Dan isn't even there back then, how is he knows? People can tell a story, but they're not in it. They couldn't possibly know how we were feeling back then. Jenny isn't even half what Serena was back then. She got drunk every single night. She spent all day partying. She went out with different guys every day. But I'm not worry. You know why?" Lily looked at Rufus. "I never worried, because in the end of the day, Nate is the one guy that always took her home. He always had been there for Serena, no matter what." Rufus listened silently to Lily's story. He knows that he is lost. He wanted to help Dan. But he knows now why Nate is is so important to this family.

Rufus isn't the only one that listened to Lily's story. Dan is also listened. He stands in the door. "Eavesdropping isn't good, Dan. I also could tell you everything you want to know about Nate and Serena. I also grew up with them, remember?" Georgina stands behind Dan.

Dan walked away. Georgina followed him. "I told you this because you've been so helpful to me." Dan looked at Georgina. "You don't stand a chance."

"I'm sick of everyone that keeps telling me this. I know that they have a long history, but it doesn't mean that they will end up together." Dan snapped out.

"You're not there, Dan. You can possible imagine how close they were. I never welcomed in their little group. They never welcomed anyone. It just has to be the four of them. In lunch time, they will sit together. Chuck will be busy ate his lunch with cocktail. Blair will be planning something. Nate will be peeled off an apple for Serena who leaned on Nate and enjoyed their time. Nate was Blair's boyfriend at the time, but even Queen B can't say anything to them." Dan just silently listened to Georgina. "And at night, she went out with me. We will out partying all night. A lot of guys approached her, and she was welcomed them. But at the end of the night, Nate is the one that she called to come picked her up. And he always came." Georgina looked at Dan. "Now tell me what do you think? You help me a lot, Dan. So I don't want you to waste your time to pine over Serena. God knows how many guys like that."

Dan walked in back to the living room and looked the four of them interacted. He thinks about his time with them. He never welcomed either. They welcomed her when she was with Serena sometimes but never like he belongs in their little group. He remembers what Serena told him, the non judging breakfast club. The two couples are really is meant for each other. Serena and Nate. Blair and Chuck.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know how to finish this story. But I feel bad to leave it unfinished. So I write one more chapter in Lily and Dan POV to end up this story. Hope you guys enjoyed. And read my other stories. Thanks for reading.


End file.
